Naley 4Ever
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: Nathan and Haley meet in a pretty random place and end up hooking up with each other. The only problem is that Nathan has a fiancée and Haley has a boyfriend. This story follows how Nathan and Haley overcome those obstacles and fall in love.
1. Randomness

Summary: Nathan and Haley meet in a pretty random place and end up hooking up with each other. The only problem is that Nathan has a fiancée and Haley has a boyfriend. This story follows how Nathan and Haley overcome those obstacles and fall in love.

Chapter 1: Randomness

Nathan was mad that Stephanie had to go to a meeting in Chicago and would be gone all weekend. He really wanted to spend time with her and plan their wedding. It always seemed liked she was avoiding him and they fought constantly when they were together. He wondered why they stayed together so long. They met 6 years ago and have been together off and on since. He proposed to her over a year ago but they could not agree on a date to get married. Stephanie was always traveling for meetings so that did not give them much time to plan anything. He was so sick of thinking and he was giving himself a headache. He had to get out of this apartment or he was going to go insane. He got into his car and drove off into the sunset. His stomach began growling so he went to find a place to eat. He pulled into McDonald's drive-thru and tried to figure out what he wanted to eat.

Haley was mad at her boyfriend Andrew. He lied to her once again about where he was the night before. He said that he was home sick with a stomach bug. But her friend Jackie saw him at the night club she worked at with another girl. They were sucking face and grinding the whole night. This was not the first time he cheated on her. She wondered why she stayed with him in the first place. It sucked even more that she worked at McDonald's and was put on drive-thru tonight. So many guys tried to pick her up and sometimes she thought about giving into temptation. Welcome to McDonald's, can I take your order? Yes, I will have 2 double cheeseburgers, a large fry and a large Mountain Dew. Alright your total is 7.30, please pull up front.

Haley put the order through and waited for the customer to pull around. Nathan pulled up to the window and noticed how pretty the attendant was. Their hands touched when he handed her a 10 bill. She opened up the register and counted out his change. You can keep the change Haley James. She gave him a look as to how did he know her name. I've seen you around before and thought it would be nice to know your name. It's a very pretty name. Thanks, I think you are the first guy to ever say that. So Haley, do you have plans after work? Sorry kind stranger but I have a...(she was going to say boyfriend but she knew that wasn't true anymore). You have a what Haley? Oh never mind, I don't have any plans. I know we don't know each other but would you want to hang out? Some part of her wanted to say no because they don't know anything about each other. Before she could stop herself she said yes. Perfect, what time is your shift over? I'm done at 10:30pm and I'll be waiting for you. Before he drove away, she asked for his name. My name is Nathan Scott. I will see you later Nathan.


	2. Hanging Out

Chapter 2: Hanging Out

Haley could not believe she just agreed to hang out with Nathan. She heard about him through the grapevine and knew he was getting married. Andrew kept texting and calling her phone but she refused to answer his calls and texts. She was so pissed off at him and promised herself she would have a good time with Nathan. She just hoped that she would not do something stupid.

Nathan was driving away from McDonald's cursing himself out. He could not believe that he just asked another girl to hang out when he had a fiancée. Also he knew that Haley had a boyfriend so this made it even more complicated. Stephanie called him a couple times but he ignored the calls. He did not want to deal with her right now. He had to keep himself in check so this night would not go from bad to worse.

Haley left work and looked for Nathan's car. He was parked right out front and she hopped into the car. They talked a lot during the ride; they decided to go to a diner and eat a late night dinner. The diner was opened 24/7 so they stayed for almost 3 hours. Nathan took her back to his place and he brought out the beers. After having 4 beers each other, the secrets came out. Nathan did not think he was ready to get married; Haley did not know why she stayed with her boyfriend when he cheated on her numerous times; Nathan wasn't sure if he even loved his fiancée anymore; Haley knew she was never in love with Andrew; Nathan hated his job; Haley hated her job; Nathan thought Haley was beautiful and Haley thought Nathan was handsome. Nathan moved closer to Haley and she felt her body tense up. She wanted to get up and run away but she was captivated by his hypnotic blue eyes. She leaned closer to his face and their lips barely touched. He took her in his arms and his lips devoured hers. Nathan and Haley knew it was wrong to deceive but right now it did not matter. The kiss deepened and became more passionate. She felt his tongue mate with her tongue and her body gave into temptation. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he led them into his bedroom. He threw her across the bed and he knew he had to take her right now. She ripped off his shirt and kissed every part of his chest. He ripped off her shirt and cupped her breasts in his big and strong hands. The rest of their clothes came off and he put a condom on his huge erection. He plunged himself inside of her and she cried out in pleasure. This was so wrong but felt so right for Nathan and Haley. Being inside of Haley awoken some deep feelings for Nathan. Having Nathan inside of her made Haley feel alive again. They made love for the rest of the night; they gave into their desires.


	3. The Morning After

For the readers: I had not thought about putting ages for Nathan and Haley but since you asked, I will deliver. Nathan is 24 and Haley is 22. Also I promise to make the chapters longer. I've been thinking about the chapters and I know they should be longer. Thanks to fans that have been reading! I didn't think anybody would read this but I sincerely appreciate it. If any of you have any more suggestions, just let me know!

Chapter 3: The Morning After

Nathan woke up with the worse hangover ever. He could not believe that he drank that much last night. The memories of last night came flooding back and Nathan felt a warm body next to him. He quickly jumped out of bed and realized he had no clothes on. He ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He tried to block out the thought of Haley in his bed naked. The thought would not go away so he turned the warm water over to freezing cold. He felt so sick to his stomach because he knew cheating was wrong.

Haley woke up and nearly freaked out because she did not know where she was. Also she noticed she had no clothes on either. She jumped out of the bed and scrambled to find her clothes. She could not believe she had sex with a complete stranger when he was engaged to somebody else. Somebody more prettier and guarded Nathan's heart. She found a piece of paper and left him a note:

Dear Nathan, I am so sorry for last night. I know what we did was absolutely wrong and I feel so awful for our moment of weakness. If you never want to see me again, I totally understand. If you want to yell at me and/or curse me out, here is my number 215-545-8787. Once again, terribly sorry for everything. Sincerely, Haley.

She put the note on his bed and high-tailed it out of his apartment. She walked home with tears streaming down her face. Her heart was breaking because she knew Nathan was off-limits no matter how much she wanted him.

After taking a 20 minute cold shower, Nathan felt a little better. His heart was sick because Stephanie would never forgive him, if she found out what he did. He opened the bathroom door and noticed the bed was empty. Her clothes were gone and a note was on the bed. He read the note and felt even more sick inside. He grabbed the phone and dialed Haley's number. Her voice-mail picked up and he left her this message:

Haley, it's Nathan. I feel terrible about last night too. I can't explain or begin to understand why we ended up in bed together. I just hope you know I never meant to take advantage of your kindness and I pray that you will forgive me. Please call me back because we have a lot to talk about. I wish you would have stayed a little bit longer so we could deal with this. I'll talk to you soon hopefully. Bye.

10 minutes later, Nathan's phone rang and he ran to pick it up. It was not Haley, it was his fiancée Stephanie. He could not bear to talk to her right now so he let it go to the answering machine. Stephanie left this message:

Hey handsome, I missed you a lot last night. The meetings are going great and we have made a lot of sales pitches. Chicago is definitely the windy city and you know I hate being cold. Well I have to go now but I can not wait to see you. Love you hot stuff, I'll call you later. Ciao! Nathan groaned and dropped his head into his hands. He wish he could stop the pounding in his head and the churning in his stomach. He felt so guilty and but being with Haley made sense too. He had a lot to think about but he knew that seeing Haley's face would make him feel better.

Haley noticed she had a voice-mail after she got out of the shower. It was from Nathan and he was not mad at her like she thought he would be. She quickly got dressed and made an important phone call. The phone rang three times before somebody answered it. Before he could speak, Haley went off on a tangent. I know where you were the other night so the lies need to stop. I'm done buying into your crap and web of lies!! We are over Andrew and I never want to see you again. You never treated me like a person. I was just somebody you used and thought you could walk all over. I'm going to find somebody that appreciates me and loves me for who I am. I should have broken up with you months ago but I always thought you would change. Obviously that is not going to happen so I'm breaking up with you for good. Goodbye Andrew, I hope you find what you are looking for. She hung up the phone and felt liberated. She was free to love somebody else now. She was pretty sure she knew who the guy was too: Nathan Scott.


	4. Inseparable

Thank you for all the reviews. It means a whole lot to me that people are actually reading my story. Don't worry fans, Nathan will break up with Stephanie..in all due time lol.

Chapter 3: Inseparable

After Haley broke up with Andrew, she piled all the stuff he ever gave her and the things he left at her apartment into a box and drove to his house. He answered the door and she shoved the box in his hands. This is all your shit and I figured you should have it all back. Haley I'm sorry for cheating on you and you had every right to break up with me. I've wanted to break up with you for a long time but I did not want to hurt your feelings. It's alright Andrew, I'm going to be fine because I met somebody else. They said their goodbyes and Haley left feeling liberated once again. She knew that seeing Nathan would make her heart swell even more. She sped to his apartment and ran as fast as she could to his door. She knocked once and he came running to the door. Before she could say anything, he took her in his arms, closed the door, and kissed her passionately. He stopped their embrace hesitantly but he had to say something. I know we shouldn't be kissing each other but I really like you Haley James. Last night was absolutely amazing and it was exactly what we both needed. I know we shouldn't be doing this but I can't stop how you make me feel. Oh Nathan I was hoping you would say that. I broke up with Andrew today because I was sick of being with somebody that did not want me. But how is this going to work when you are suppose to marry Stephanie? I know, I've been thinking about that. She doesn't come home for another week so I have some more time to figure this out. Where does that leave us Nathan? I want to be with you Haley but we can't tell anybody just yet. They sealed the deal with a beautiful and passionate kiss.

For a whole week, Nathan and Haley were inseparable. They could not get enough of each other. When they couldn't see each other, they would text or call. When Nathan would talk to Stephanie, he would try to stay cool. He did not want her getting suspicious but it was difficult when he felt so guilty inside. Being with Haley made him feel alive again but he felt bad for Stephanie. She never did anything wrong to him. It was that she worked too much and traveled all the time. He hoped he could keep up the facade until she came home. The night before Stephanie was coming home, Nathan spent the night at Haley's apartment. She took him by the hand and led him to her bed. They took off each other's clothes and collapsed on the bed. They made out for awhile before they made love to each other. Haley wrapped her legs around Nathan's waist and dug her fingernails into his back. She begged him to go deeper inside and he complied with her wishes. They made love 2 more times before pulling apart. Haley fell asleep in Nathan's arms feeling so happy inside. Nathan could not sleep because tomorrow he would have to break up with Stephanie. He hoped he would have the courage to do it. Morning came and Nathan knew he had to leave. He woke Haley up and said goodbye to her. His phone rang and the caller ID said it was Stephanie. Her flight landed and she was waiting for Nathan to pick her up. He drove to the airport and Stephanie flew into his arms. He grabbed her suitcases and led her to the car. They arrived at her apartment and she put her bags in her bedroom. Nathan knew he had to tell her now or he never would. They sat down on the couch and Nathan opened up his mouth to say something. Stephanie put her hand over his mouth. I have exciting news Nathan Scott. I got a promotion because I did so well at the meetings in Chicago!! Wow, that's wonderful Stephanie. What kind of promotion? I am going to be Senior Executive and I will be traveling 24/7 now. I have to leave for Las Vegas tomorrow afternoon. I was hoping that you would come with me. Stephanie, I don't think I can. Actually, I have some more news too. This is going to change a few of our plans but I think this will make you happy. We are going to be having a baby!!


	5. Speechless

Chapter 5: Speechless

Nathan could not believe that Stephanie was pregnant. She always said she never wanted kids because she wanted a career. This situation just went from bad to worse. He knew her parents would be furious if they did not get married now. He did not want to be with Stephanie anymore but he could not leave her to be a single mother. He decided to go to Las Vegas with Stephanie and maybe work up the courage to break up with her.

Haley waited all day for Nathan to call or come by the apartment. She was so excited that she and Nathan could be officially together now. She was falling in love with him and she prayed that he felt the same too. He was on her mind all the time and her heart raced the moment she saw his handsome face. She wanted to shout to the world that she was in love with Nathan Scott.

When Stephanie fell asleep, Nathan sneaked out of the apartment and drove to see Haley. She opened the door immediately and fell into his open arms. "I have been waiting all day for you Nathan", she said. I know Haley, I am so sorry but I can't break up with Stephanie. Wait, why not? She wants me to go to Las Vegas with her tomorrow. She got a huge promotion and she will travel all the time now. This is perfect Nathan. Just tell her the traveling will not work for you and just break up with her. I wish it were that simple Haley. It is that simple Nathan!! Just be a man and swallow your pride. I can't do that Haley because she's pregnant.

Haley could not believe what she was hearing. Nathan was having a baby with another woman! She was in total shock and she felt her heart breaking. Nathan has to stand by Stephanie no matter how much they want to be together. Haley knew from the beginning this was a bad idea but she gave into temptation anyway. Nathan was always off-limits and now this news confirmed it even more.

Nathan looked into Haley's eyes and could tell something inside of her changed instantly. He wished he could rewind time and fix all the mistakes he has made in the past 6 years. He wants to be with Haley so bad but Stephanie's news ruined everything.

Haley asked Nathan to leave. "I'm sorry Nathan but I can't do this anymore", she said. I'm done hiding and pretending you don't exist. I want and need to be with you but obviously that will never happen. Go back to Stephanie and have a wonderful life together. You need to do the right thing and help her take care of the baby. Please just leave and don't ever come here again. The fling we were having is over now.

Nathan felt his heart breaking by Haley's words. He did not want to leave and Haley was anything but a fling. She was the real deal and he was falling in love with her. "Haley, I don't think I can live without you in my life." Haley said "well you should have thought of that before you got Stephanie pregnant."

"Haley that is not fair and I did not plan to get Stephanie pregnant", he said. If you don't want to be with me anymore, just say it right now! WE ARE DONE Nathan so please leave right now!

Haley opened the door and watched Nathan walk out of her life forever. She slammed the door and burst into tears.

Nathan walked out the door and hit the wall with his fist. His life was so screwed up now because of two girls.


	6. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Chapter 6: You Can't Always Get What You Want

Nathan and Stephanie left for Las Vegas and Nathan was miserable for the whole plane ride. He did not want to be here and Stephanie had no clue what his heart was going through. He missed Haley so much and wondered why he left with Stephanie in the first place. Once the plane landed, he had to call Haley and apologize for the way he yelled at her.

Haley felt so empty inside. She cried for hours wishing that Nathan would come back. She knew it was over between them. Stephanie was pregnant and Nathan was going to marry her. How was she going to live without the man she was falling in love with? Sometimes, she wished that she never met Nathan Scott so she would not feel so broken inside. She should buy a plane ticket to Las Vegas and proclaim her love to Nathan. However, it was fairly obvious that Nathan did not want to be with her because he walked out the door to be with Stephanie.

After their plane landed, they checked into a fancy hotel. Stephanie had to go meet her boss for drinks and she wanted Nathan to come with her. He really didn't want to but having a drink sounded awesome right now. The three of them met at the bar and had a great time. Nathan had 3 beers and 4 shots of tequila. Stephanie had seltzer water because of the baby. After the meeting, they went to casinos and played at the slots. Nathan had 2 more beers and his speech was slurring. Stephanie had to practically carry him back to their room. She helped him take off his shoes, jeans, and shirt. She laid him down on the bed and tucked the covers around him. She kissed him on the forehead and turned to leave but he stopped her. He said to her, "Haley, thank you for taking care of me. I am so in love with you and I'm glad we are here together. Words can't describe how much I need you in my life Haley. I just hope you feel the same." He fell asleep and Stephanie was stunned by his words.

Nathan woke up with the worst hangover again. He noticed Stephanie wasn't next to him in bed and wondered where she was. He looked all over the room but he could not find her. He tried calling her cell phone but it went right to voice-mail. He figured she was at a meeting so he jumped into the shower. He put some clothes on and went to the casinos again. He played the slots for a few hours before his stomach started growling. He ordered some food and had 2 beers. He tried calling Stephanie again but she did not answer. He wanted to call Haley but he knew she wouldn't answer either. He went back to the hotel and swam a few laps in the pool. For the rest of the day, he did not hear or see Stephanie. He was getting really worried about her. He left her a lot of messages begging her to call him back.

Around midnight, she finally came back to the room. He fell asleep on the couch waiting for her to come back. She saw him on the couch and she wanted to slap him silly. His words last night still rang in her ears. She could not believe that he was in love with another girl. She spent the whole day avoiding his calls because she was too busy trying to sort out her feelings. She called all of his friends and demanded to know who Haley was. All of them had no idea who Haley was. She called her friend Heather who worked for the police department and asked her to find out about a girl named Haley. Heather found 300 Haley s' that lived in California so that was a bust. She wished Nathan was awake so she could ask him herself. She went into the room and slammed the door shut. She fell asleep knowing it was over between her and Nathan.

Nathan woke up around 5am and noticed the bedroom door was closed. He quietly opened the door and saw Stephanie sleeping. He crawled into the bed next to her and fell back to sleep. He woke up 4 hours later and she was gone once again. He tried calling her phone but she did not answer. He found a note taped to the bathroom mirror that said:

Nathan, I know your secret. We have to sit down and talk. I have meetings all day so meet me at the bar 8pm. Please pack of all of your belongings because after our talk, you are getting on the next flight to California. I'm sick of you lying and pretending you still love me. I'll see you at 8pm-Stephanie


	7. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 7: Saying Goodbye

After reading Stephanie's note, Nathan had to take a walk to clear his head. He could not believe that she found out about Haley. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders because he could break up with her now. He ran back to his room and tried calling Haley. Her phone went right to voice-mail. He left her this message: Hey Hales, its me Nathan. I am so sorry for leaving like that. I don't know what the hell I thinking. I should have just broken up with Stephanie like I said I would. Well I going to keep my promise because somehow she found out about you. So tonight I am going to end it with her and come back to you. I have so much to tell you but I need to do it in person. I need to see your beautiful face and look into your pretty eyes. Please call me back when you get this message. He waited for Haley's call all day but she never did. He was really worried that she hated him and never wanted to talk to him ever again!

8 o'clock came so Nathan went to the bar and waited for Stephanie. 2 hours went by and Stephanie never showed up. He tried calling her cell phone but it went straight to voice-mail. He waited for another half an hour before going back to the hotel room. The hotel manager stopped him before he went into the elevator. The manager said he had some bad news. Stephanie was in a serious car accident with her boss. Her boss walked away with barely a scratch but Stephanie was in bad shape.

Nathan rushed to the hospital and asked where Stephanie Jacobson's room was. The nurse paged the doctor and asked Nathan to wait in the waiting room. The doctor came 20 minutes and said that Stephanie broke her arm, some of her ribs and had a lot of cuts and bruises. She was being heavily medicated so Nathan could visit with her for a few minutes. Nathan asked the most obvious question to the doctor: Is the baby going to be alright? The doctor gave him a strange look. Mr. Scott, your fiancée is not pregnant. No, that cannot be right. Stephanie told me right before we came to Vegas that she was pregnant. The doctor said "either she thought she was pregnant or she was lying to you." His beeper went off and said that Stephanie was in room 12 if Nathan wanted to see her. Nathan was in total shock right now. Stephanie was in a car accident and she was not pregnant.

He found her room and she was sleeping. He needed to talk to her but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He stayed with her until the hospital made him leave. He came back the next morning and she was awake. He sat down next to her bed and the words came pouring out of his mouth, "why did you tell me you were pregnant?" Do not put me on trial Nathan when you cheated on me with another girl, she said. How did you find out anyway? I guess you were too drunk to remember but you spilled the beans. I was putting you to bed when you said "Haley, thank you for taking care of me. I am so in love with you and I'm glad we are here together. Words can't describe how much I need you in my life Haley. I just hope you feel the same." Where did you meet her and how long have you been sneaking around behind my back? Nathan explained the entire story of how he met Haley and slowly fell in love with her.

Stephanie was released from the hospital the next day. She and Nathan hardly said two words to each other. She apologized for lying about being pregnant. She knew Nathan was slipping away from her and couldn't think of any other way to keep him. The doctor said that she couldn't fly home for at least a week. Nathan decided to stay and help her because she confined to the bed.

A week later, they got on a flight back to California. Stephanie gave back the ring Nathan gave to her over a year ago. They divided everything up and Stephanie moved back in with her parents. They were furious that Nathan and Stephanie broke up. They said their goodbyes to each other and wished each other luck in the future.

Nathan drove to Haley's apartment and hoped she would forgive him. He knocked on the door but nobody answered. The door was unlocked so he opened it. Once he stepped inside, he noticed it was completely empty. All the furniture was gone and so was Haley. He tried calling her cell phone but a computerized message said this phone was no longer in service. Nathan fell to the floor and felt the tears coming. He could not believe Haley was gone and he had no idea where she went.


	8. One Year Later

Chapter 8: One Year Later

Haley still pondered why she left California in the first place. Her heart wanted to stay and proclaim her love to Nathan. However, her head said to leave because he was never coming back to her. She decided to move to New York so she could be near her family. This past year, her parents really helped her with everything. They wanted her to tell Nathan the truth about why she left. She wanted to call him so many times and tell him everything. She knew her secret would have to stay hidden for now.

Nathan searched far and wide for Haley. Her friends did not know where she went and she quit her job at McDonald's. A whole year went by and he still wondered why she left in the first place. He tried to move on by dating a few girls but none of them were his Haley. He wanted to be with her so bad and he missed her terribly. His life was so miserable without her. He prayed every night that she would come back and they could be together for real. He knew one day he would find her and never let her go again!

Haley tried dating other men but once they found out her secret, they ran faster than lighting. She wished that Nathan would find her and never let her go again. She knew that her secret would not drive away Nathan but her pride kept her from calling him. He was happily married to somebody else and had a beautiful son or daughter. Haley would probably die alone and her secret would die with her.

A few months later, Nathan decided to hire a private investigator. He had to find Haley or he was going to go insane. He could not live without her anymore. He did not care how much money he was throwing away. He needed Haley back and would do anything to find her. 4 days later, the P.I. found Haley and Nathan was ecstatic. She was living in New York in a penthouse apartment that her parents paid for.

Nathan was so happy that he finally found his girl!! He bought a ticket for the next flight to New York City. He was going to tell Haley he was in love with her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.


	9. The Search Is Over

Chapter 9: The Search is Over

Nathan was so nervous when the plane landed. He hoped that Haley would forgive him and run away with him. He hailed down a taxi cab and gave the driver Haley's address. 20 minutes later he arrived at Haley's apartment building and his heart was pounding in his ears. He waited for this moment for over a year and prayed that this wasn't a mistake.

Haley was trying to go back to sleep when she heard a knock at the door. She put her bathrobe on and walked towards the door. When she opened the door, she got the surprise of her life. At first, neither said a word. Haley started hysterically crying and could not stop. Nathan took her in his arms and comforted her. She felt so safe and happy in his arms. Nathan never wanted this moment to end. A baby started crying in the other room that ruined the moment. Haley let go of Nathan and went into the other room. Nathan closed the door and wondered who the baby was. Haley came out a few minutes later holding a little boy in her arms. Nathan asked who the little boy was. His name is Jamie and he is one years old. She put Jamie in the playpen and led Nathan to the kitchen.

They both sat down and Haley asked Nathan how did he find her. Nathan explained that he hired a private investigator that found her within 4 days. "This past year I've been so lost without you and I prayed that you would come back", he said. What I don't understand is why you left in the first place? Nathan I had to leave because you were having a baby with your fiancée. Right after you left for Las Vegas, I started feeling really sick. I threw up every morning and craved so many different foods that I never liked before. I took a pregnancy test and went to the doctor. I cried for days after I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to call and tell you so many times. "Didn't you get the message I left you saying that Stephanie found out I cheated on her and I was going to break up with her?", he asked. I never listened to it because I was still mad at you. Haley, Stephanie was never pregnant so we broke up. I went to your apartment after I came home and you were gone. I was going to tell you all the things I should have said before I left. I'm in love with you Haley James and I never want to lose you again. I almost gave up looking for you but my heart refused to. I wished you would have called me and said you were pregnant. I would have taken care of you and Jamie. I know you would have but I didn't know you broke up with Stephanie. I did not want to ruin your relationship with her anymore than I already did. I'm in love with you too Nathan and I can't go another day without you. Nathan went over to Haley and held her in his arms. He lifted her chin, looked into her eyes, and said "I love you so much and I want to marry you."


	10. Mr and Mrs Nathan Scott

Chapter 10: Mr and Mrs. Nathan Scott

"_I love you so much and I want to marry you."_

Nathan's words rang in Haley's ears and she knew what her answer would be.

Nathan could not believe those words came spilling out of his mouth. However, he did not regret asking Haley to marry him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to help raise the son he just found out about. He wanted her to be his wife and to be her husband.

"Oh my gosh, my answer is absolutely yes!" exclaimed Haley as she threw herself into Nathan's open arms.

"Haley, introduce me to my son; call your parents and tell them we are getting married." Nathan said to his beautiful wife to be.

Haley led Nathan to the living room and picked Jamie up. She handed him to Nathan and picked up the phone to call her parents.

During the next few weeks, Nathan and Haley grew closer as a family. Nathan loved taking care of Jamie and Jamie became very fond of Nathan. Haley's parents were ecstatic that Nathan knew the truth and were excited for the wedding.

6 months after Nathan and Haley became engaged, they decided to get married.

Haley and Nathan's parents; friends and other family members were in attendance to witness the wedding.

After exchanging vows and rings, Nathan and Haley were officially married!!

At the reception, they were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott!

**The End**

Thank you for all the reviews and thank you for reading this story! I will write an epilogue so stay tuned for that.


	11. Epilogue

Chapter 11: Epilogue

Nathan, Haley, and Jamie moved back to California right after the wedding. They moved into a new house and their love only grew stronger. Almost a year after they got married, Haley became pregnant. They were excited to have another baby and Nathan could see this baby be born. 9 months later, Gabrielle Nicole was born. The family of four was now complete. Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Gabrielle lived happily ever after!

--Thank you all for reading this story and for the reviews. I'm going to write another story so I hope you will like it too!

Liz


End file.
